A portable computing device can include an enclosure configured to contain the various components that make up the device. A typical computing device can include a central processing unit, a mass storage device, a display and still other electrical devices. Each electrical device can also generate electrical noise. The emission and conduction of electrical noise (often referred to as electromagnetic radiation, or EMI) is commonly monitored and regulated by regional agencies.
The enclosure of the portable computing device can be a first line of defense in the battle of EMI reduction. If there are any poor electrical couplings between two or more parts that make up the enclosure of the portable computing device, then EMI noise can sometimes more readily escape, especially in those regions.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to reduce unwanted electrical noise from components within a portable computing device, particularly in targeted regions of the enclosure.